1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a data processing system, a data processing apparatus, and a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data distribution systems are known that provide delivery services of delivering time series data such as moving image data to terminals. In such systems, a data processing apparatus may be configured to edit data (e.g., change frame rate) based on specific requirements of a terminal corresponding to a delivery destination (e.g., processing capability of terminal) when delivering the data so that the terminal receiving the data may be able to continuously reproduce the data, for example.